(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrostatic-image developing toners, electrostatic image developers, and toner cartridges.
(ii) Related Art
Techniques such as electrophotography for visualization of image information via electrostatic images are currently used in various fields. In electrophotography, an electrostatic image corresponding to image information is formed on a surface of an image carrier (photoreceptor) in charging and exposure steps. The electrostatic image is developed with a developer containing a toner to form a toner image on the surface of the photoreceptor. The toner image is transferred to a recording medium such as paper in a transfer step and is fixed to the surface of the recording medium in a fixing step to form a visible image.